1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exerciser, more particularly to an improved exerciser of the type having multiple exercise units that include a two-in-one exercise station which si constructed to facilitate a change from one exercise mode to another.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional universal gym is shown to include a plurality of exercise units, such as a press unit (N), a butterfly unit (O), a leg curl/extension unit (P) and a high pull unit (Q), installed on the main frame (M) of the universal gym. A stack of rectangular weights (R) are slide-mounted on a pair of vertical guide roads (M1) and are connected to each of the exercise units (N,O,P,Q) by means of cables (S) and pulley sets (T). The structure of this kind of conventional universal gym is complicated, and a large space for installing and operating the same is required.
To reduce the aforementioned problems, some improvements are provided. As best illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3, a conventional multipurpose exerciser has a press unit that incorporates a butterfly unit. The exerciser includes a horizontal top frame (U) which has a front end and which is supported by a column (X). A movable frame includes two spaced vertical frame sections (V) and a cross frame section (V1) that interconnects lowermost ends of the vertical frame sections (V). A bar (U1) interconnects uppermost ends of the vertical frame sections (V) and is mounted on the top frame (U) in such a manner that the movable frame is movable between the front end of the top frame (U) and the column (X). A stop rod (X1) extends frontward from the column (X) below the top frame (U) so as to limit movement of the movable frame toward the column (X). Two push arms (V3) are connected pivotally and respectively to two ends of the cross frame section (V1) by means of a pivot pin (V2). A positioning plate (W) extends upward from the cross frame section (V1) and is located between the vertical frame sections (V) of the movable frame. The positioning plate (W) has a guide slit (W1) that extends from an upper end to a lower end portion thereof. A pivot seat (Y) is secured on the stop rod (X1). A pivot rod (Y1) is threaded externally at one end (Y2) and is mounted pivotally on the pivot seat (Y) at the other end. A nut (Y3) engages threadably the pivot rod (Y1) and is movable axially relative to the pivot rod (Y1). When the pivot rod (Y1) is pivoted and is inserted selectively into the guide slit (W1) of the positioning plate (W), the nut (Y3) is rotated to move toward the pivot seat (Y) along the pivot rod (Y1) so as to abut against the positioning plate (W) in order to prevent the movement of the movable frame relative to the top frame (U). Thus, the exerciser is in a butterfly unit mode, and the push arms (V3) can be pivoted toward each other. When the nut (Y3) is rotated to move away from the pivot seat (Y) along the pivot rod (Y1), the pivot rod (Y1) can be disengaged from the guide slit (W1) in such a manner that the exerciser is in a press unit mode so that the movable frame can be moved between the column (X) and the front end of the top frame (U). The aforementioned improvement still has the following drawbacks:
1. It is inconvenient for a user to operate the pivot rod (Y1) and the nut (Y3) when the exerciser is changed from the press unit mode to the butterfly unit mode, or vice versa.
2. In the press unit mode, relative movement between the cross frame section (V1) and the push arms (V3) occurs when the movable frame is moved from the column (X) to the front end of the top frame (U).
3. Untimely disengagement of the pivot rod (Y1) from the guide slit (W1) in the positioning plate (W) may occur due to improper operation of the nut (Y3).